Carlos Madrigal
Carlos Madrigal was a main character who first appeared in the first episode of the first season. He was a culebra and was leader of a cartel. He was turned by Santanico sometime in the early 1500s and became her lover. In 2014, his body parts were chopped apart by Richie, Seth, Santanico and Scott, Santanico later brings him back to help stop Queen Amaru. History c.1500s He was a conquistador and arrived at the temple that is now known as the Twister. He is entranced by Santanico's beauty and is turned into a culebra by her. Early 1900s He turned Narciso Menendez into a culebra when he was a member of Pancho Villa's bank robbers. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season One= He is responsible for making the plans for the Geckos. He also kills Kyle Winthrop and tries to take Kate, but fails in this. He also delivers "food" to Narciso and the consiglieres. While at the border station, he takes a disguise and then drains Avalino Torrez's soul, temporarily taking his form in order to help the Gecko brothers cross the Texas/Mexico border. He then tries to appeal to Santanico, but fails in this as well. He turns Scott into a culebra and begins his plan in betraying Santanico and getting the bonds. He then is sentenced to the labyrinth after his failures and cuts a piece of vine and concrete, closing the entrance with the sun shining. |-|Season Two= In Opening Night, Carlos is walking out an entrance with a crazy look and shaggy, long hair, and is also humming. In In a Dark Time, he is confronted by Amancio and asks about the bond. He is considered crazy as he has been in the labyrinth for awhile. He then makes another plan of his and has Scott accompany him. In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, Carlos is seen walking into Seth's motel room and asking him where Richie and Santanico are. Seth tells him he doesn't know nor does he care, and he ends up shooting Carlos multiple times, but it does nothing. Seth runs and gets into the car with Sonja and drives off. Carlos is seen standing in the doorway of the motel room and looks with satisfaction. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, Carlos goes to Amancio to ask him about finding Santanico and is brushed twice by him. He is then grabbed by the throat and slammed on a table, and told that he is no use anymore. Afterwards, Carlos heads towards Nathan Blanchard's place and watches all the girls that are on the stage. He sees Paloma and notices she dances just like Santanico. He buys all the girls and takes Paloma to a secret room, with music playing and dances with her. He throws her on the bed and she tells him that the goddess protects her, which leads him to ask her what she just said. He tells her she is a goddess and that she will be his forever, and Santanico comes in still disguised as Madame Diana and then slaps Paloma and tells her to get to the truck. Carlos tells Santanico he knows who she is and she transforms back into her true self. They talk and she then vamps out, ready to attack him. Instead, he fires multiple bullets at her and then incapacitates her with a bullet wound to the head, and carries her off through a door. He tries to convince Santanico to come back and be there for her people. They face off and she gets away. He then confronts Narciso and with him at his feet, he beheads him. He and Scott head to Celestino Oculto's mansion and infiltrate it. He then takes Kate with them and uses her in one of the steps to find the blood well. He then gives her to Amancio in a deal. He then has Freddie incapacitated for a short while and goes to the blood well with his team. He reveals that he has a girlfriend named Maia and begins the process. He then shoots Kate twice and goes with Maia to deliver the truck to the culebras. He then fights against Santanico and begins a frenzy inside Jacknife Jed's. He is then dismembered by Scott as he reveals that since he was in the labyrinth, he was granted powers. |-|Season Three= He is put back together by Santanico as she needs his help. She and him then face off against Tatuaje, and they kill him. He also reveals that he made a deal with Xibalba for power. He joins the team in the final battle against Amaru and tries to keep convincing Santanico to be there for their people. After Amaru's defeat, he goes with Santanico and leaves on somewhat good terms with the Geckos. Physical Appearance Carlos stands about 5' 8" (1.72 m) and often dresses in very ornate clothing, especially suits and suave jackets. He has sleek, black hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. He appears to be of Hispanic descent. In his vampire form Carlos has scales around the face and chest area he also has steel teeth after ripping out his old ones. Personality Carlos has a calm exterior, but inside lies a greedy man that wants to rise up and be rich. He is shown to have a very serious temper when angered. Nonetheless, he can be calculating and manipulative, tricking others into doing his bidding. Moreover, his charm and wit often help him in situations where his life may be in danger, even outsmarting Ranger Gonzalez. On the whole, Carlos is dangerous, blessed with the physical qualities of a vampire and over 500 years of psychologically and emotionally influencing others. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses.His healing was upgraded to where he could take a stake through the chest and recover in seconds. He also recovered from being chopped into pieces albeit with being assembled by Santanico *'Superhuman Strength'- Carlos has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Carlos can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. This however probably wont be able to kill him as it didn't when he was ataked in "Rio Sangre" he was able to regenerate from a stake to the heart *'Extraction'- Carlos is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Carlos profile.jpg Carlos TV.png Carlos 2.png Carlos 3.png Carlos 4.png Carlos 5 1x02.png Carlos 4 1x02.png Carlos 3 1x02.png Carlos 2 1x02.png Carlos 1x02.png Carlos 6 1x02.png Carlos 7 1x02.png Carlos 8 1x02.png Carlos 1x03.png Carlos 2 1x03.png Carlos 3 1x03.png Carlos 4 1x03.png Carlos 5 1x03.png Carlos 7 1x03.png Carlos 6 1x03.png Narciso and Carlos 1x03.png NarcisoCarlos.jpg Carlos2Promo.jpg CarlosMaia.jpg CarlosSantanico.jpg CarlosWoman.jpg CarlosSanta.jpg Name *'Carlos' is the Spanish form of Karl, meaning "a free man". *'Madrigal' is derived from the Latin word matricalis, meaning "from the womb". Relationships * Carlos and Santánico Pandemonium (Ex Lovers/Frenemies) * Carlos and Maia (Former Lovers/Allies) * Carlos and Amancio Malvado (Former Allies/Enemies) * Carlos and Scott Fuller (Allies/Frenemies) * Carlos and Kate Fuller (Enemies) * Carlos and Aiden Tanner (Frenemies) * Carlos and Narciso Menendez (Former Allies/Enemies) * Carlos and Seth Gecko (Allies/Frenemies) * Carlos and Richie Gecko (Allies/Frenemies) * Carlos and Freddie Gonzalez (Allies/Frenemies) Trivia * He is based off the character Carlos in the original film. References See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Undead